Phase Run
In battle, the best offense is sometimes the best defense. Those who live to survive for a later battle recognize that there is no shame in flight, when flight is the only option. When haste is needed, there is no better tool than Phase Run. With a cry, the skill imbues the caster with incredible speed, allowing them to sprint past hapless enemies to safety. The enchantment also causes their form to blur, making them less likely to receive attack. If the phased runner chooses to melee an enemy, they will lose their speed burst but deliver a devastating blow to their target. As of version 0.10.0 this skill gem has been removed from the game temporarily. (1) Skill Functions and Interactions Duration: Skill duration and buff/debuff duration will both increase the duration of Phase Run. Monster Response time: Phase Run causes monsters to fail to respond to your presence for slightly longer than normal. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = }} |- ! 1 | 4 || 14 || 11 || 6.0s || 20% || 50% || 841 |- ! 2 | 6 || 17 || 11 || 6.1s || 20% || 51% || 3,099 |- ! 3 | 9 || 23 || 11 || 6.2s || 21% || 52% || 7,433 |- ! 4 | 12 || 28 || 11 || 6.3s || 21% || 53% || 15,249 |- ! 5 | 15 || 34 || 11 || 6.4s|| 22%|| 54% || 41,517 |- ! 6 | 19 || 41 || 11 || 6.5s || 22% || 55% || 81,983 |- ! 7 | 23 || 48 || 11 || 6.6s || 23% || 56% || 199,180 |- ! 8 | 28 || 57 || 11 || 6.7s || 23% || 57% || 604,431 |- ! 9 | 33 || 66 || 11 || 6.8s || 24% || 58% || 631,832 |- ! 10 | 39 || 77 || 12 || 6.9s || 24% || 59% || 959,669 |- ! 11 | 43 || 84 || 12 || 7.0s || 25% || 60% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 89 || 12 || 7.1s || 25% || 61% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 95 || 12 || 7.2s || 26% || 62% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 100 || 12 || 7.3s || 26% || 63% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 54 || 104 || 13 || 7.4s || 27% || 64% || 9,936,192 |- ! 16 | 56 || 107 || 13 || 7.5s || 27% || 65% || 21,346,246 |- ! 17 | 57 || 109 || 13 || 7.6s || 28% || 66% || 50,693,883 |- ! 18 | 58 || 111 || 13 || 7.7s || 28% || 67% || |- ! 19 | 59 || 113 || 13 || 7.8s || 29% || 68% || 147,034,294 |- ! 20 | 60 || 115 || 13 || 7.9s || 29% || 69% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || * Has been retired to the plane of elemental fire to be reforged anew. |- | align=center|0.9.13b || * Fixed a server crash that could occur when using Phase Run. |- | align=center|0.9.12qq || * From 1% damage per quality point to 0.5%. |- | align=center|0.9.12 || * Phase Run is now available from the Medicine Chest quest for every class. |- | align=center|0.9.11m || * Shadow characters now receive the choice of the Phase Run skill gem as a level 4 quest reward. |- | align=center|0.9.11g || * Prevented Phase Run from being used on a Totem. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Increased Phase Run's melee damage bonus. * Reduced the cast time. |} Category:Dexterity skills Category:Buffs